Kiss of the Dragon
by Tachibana Andre
Summary: Sometimes a man just has to let go of everything and just...have fun.RyuxChun-Li


Kiss of the Tiger

Author's Note:I do not own Street Fighter,Capcom does.  
This story contains explicit and detailed scenes of lemon.(Sex for the Internet newbies) )  
If you do not like lemons,please do not read the story.

Chapter 1 Round One,FIGHT!

It was nighttime,the stars were shining like diamonds in the sky and the moon was rising over the beautiful land.In the city of Shibuya in a hotel right near the city hall,a man and a woman were going to express their love for each other.Well,the woman wanted to but the man was oblivious to her true intentions.The man was tall,muscular,and very disciplined in the pure art form of Anasatsuken.He wore a white karate uniform with the sleeves torn off,a symbol of his life of training.  
His trademark red headband was fastened across his forehead,the wind brushing on it.

The woman wore a blue Chinese uniform,coupled with brown pantyhose and white combat boots.She wore spiked bracelets on her arms.Her hair was not in the trademark onyx horns that she always wore,it was loose,long.and free to run past her shoulders.She was well known for her thick,muscular legs that provided immense power to her kicks.  
When they got to their hotel room,both of then sat on the bed.Silence filled the room for a while,until the woman finally broke the silence.

"Ryu." was all she could say at the moment,"Why do you fight"? Ryu turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes."I fight for the challenge,the thrill of facing an opponent who is stronger than me,wondering if I will win or lose." Ryu said."Ryu,for once can you put your training to the side and just...have fun?"she replied."Technically Chun-Li,fighting provides a wide assortment of fun." Ryu responded. Chun-Li sighed and placed her hand on Ryu's shoulder.She ran her hand down Ryu's left arm,feeling his broad muscles as she continues.  
"Uh...Chun-Li?" was all Ryu could say as he watched Chun-Li stroke his muscles."Fighting is not what I meant."Chun-Li said softly,"I mean,letting all of you problems go and just...have fun,I mean...REAL FUN."

Ryu still didn't know what she was talking about.Chun-Li took his left arm and kissed his muscles repeatedly.At that moment,Ryu figured out what Chun-Li meant.Ken always told him to put his training to the side sometimes and find a nice girl.Ryu would ignore his advice,and continue his training.Now that the time has come,he doesn't have a clue on what to do.When Chun-Li finished kissing Ryu's arm,she looked at him and started to lick her lips.

Not wasting anytime,Chun-Li tool her left hand and placed it on Ryu's crotch.  
Ryu's eyes grew wider,shocked by Chun-Li's every move.Chun-Li took off Ryu's belt that held his karate uniform together."Ooooh!" was Chun-Li's only words after taking Ryu's shirt off,revealing his muscular body.With her left hand was still on Ryu's crotch,she slid Ryu's pants and trousers off of his body.Both of her eyes were fixed on Ryu's massive cock."Oooh Ryu,  
it's feels so hard.I don't think it will fit."Chun-Li said as she held Ryu's cock,gently stroking it."Ryu,I want you to Hadouken me right on my face!" Chun-li said,laughing at the joke that she made.  
Ryu had nothing to say,as he watched Chun-Li massage something that Ryu would thought no woman would see.

"Mmmm,Round One,Fight!"Chun-Li surprisingly managed to say,enjoying the taste of Ryu's manhood.  
She sucked in a up and down motion,until finally taking the whole thing in her mouth.Ryu remembers Ken telling him that this was called a 'deep throat' blowjob.While Chun-Li was waiting for Ryu's snake to spit on her face,Ryu's eyes were checking out Chun-Li's other assets.Her big,ample breasts were pressed against Ryu's balls,which made it harder to control himself.Also,Chun-Li's current position revealed her big,tight bubble booty,sticking out into the horizon.He noticed some rips in her pantyhose,right near her ass.This made Ryu harder than before.Sweat was running down his entire body.  
Finally when he thought he could last a little bit more,Ryu reached a dead end as his cum fired out of his manhood and went down Chun-Li's throat.

Chun-Li's mouth was filled with cum,some off it was dripping on the sides of her mouth.Ryu,panting hard from the pain,thinks that she's had enough.But when he looked at Chun-Li,the unthinkable happened.  
In an attempt to show that she's just getting started,she swallows the massive pool of cum in one gulp."Mmm,delicious!"was her response."Don't think were done Ryu,this was just Round One.Besides,you haven't seen my assets or my other abilities."Chun-Li said as she licked her lips once more,grabbing her breasts in the process.Squeezing her breasts tightly,she started to bite her lips and give ryu constant horny glares.Ryu had to admit,this was going to be the toughest fight he ever encountered,all for the sake of what Chun-Li calls "fun".

A/N:Well,thank you for those of you that decided to read the first chapter of my story.  
To be honest,this is my first story,so feel free to comment on any mistakes I made.  
Also,any ideas for future chapters would be great. :-)

-  
Mini-Dictionary

Hadouken-Ryu and Ken's signature moves and a very recognisable move.  
Shibuya-Major city in Japan.  
Anasatsuken-Assassination arts or Murderous Fist in Japanese.

The rest is pretty self-explanatory. :-)

P.S.Sorry for the horrible joke in paragraph five.It's just proof of my fanboyism and awful use of puns.


End file.
